Night and Moon
by Buzzardfeather
Summary: This is a Warriors trollfic. It follows the life of Night, son of Leafstar's daughter and Jayfeather as he battles all of the clan's enemies, including his sibling. Takes place after Bramblestar's Storm. Read at the risk of your brain cells and sanity. Warning:may be slightly nonsensical. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic! Or rather, trollfic. So it is meant to be bad. So it'so based of of one of my OCs, Night, who's description is hiding somewhere on my profile. I mean, the story is not his story. His actual story will be posted later. Okay, we clear? **

**Okay, now let's get this show started!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Prophecy!

Once upon a time, Bluestar saw the most important prophecy in the history of cats. She leaned forward, nearly keeling over into the lake, and saw a tabby cat kill 40 foxes, 99,999,999,999,999,999 buzzards, 300 beavers, and 3.141592653589793238462 badgers. She gasped! "GASP! THIS IS SUCH AN IMPORTANT PROPHECY THAT IT MUST BE STATED TWICE IN THE SAME PARAGRAPH!" Whitestorm freaked out and threw up ten sparrows. "Should we tell a medicine cat or keep it a secret?" Lionheart ran towards them. Bluestar thought for 3.141592653589793238462 seconds. "Let's keep it a secret. The cat might not become so violent." Whitestorm drank 3.141592653589793238462 gigantic cups of espresso and had a heart attack. Firestar ate his corpse because he was corrupted by Mapleshade. Tigerstar murdered Firestar.

* * *

Brokenstar was evil, so he told Jayfeather that there would be a cat who could kill 40 foxes, 99,999,999,999,999,999 buzzards, 300 beavers, and 3.141592653589793238462 badgers. Jayfeather freaked out as he realized that one of his and Ambergaze's kits must be the one in the prophecy. I mean, a lot of Mary Sues are kits of Jayfeather. Take Starkit, for example. Jayfeather loves all of his nonexistent kits.

* * *

Lionheart hesitantly padded towards Bluestar. "Hey, Brokenstar just told Jayfeather about the prophecy."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me how I can improve through reviews, please! Also, I can add your OC's in too. I love line breaks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, the information in the summary is correct, I purposely named the wrong cats. So Firekit(Leafstar's daughter) is Fire, because in my imagination, she left Skyclan and became a rogue, then she becomes mates with Jayfeather. Jayfeather is not mate with Ambergaze.**

**So Night is described as being tabby. This again was a mistake that I meant to happen. Night, in fact is- Just kidding! Read to find out!**

**Whoops, forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, and I do not own Starkit's Prophecy or Justin Bieber(thankfully). I also do not own the "everybody do the flop" guy from ASDF.**

* * *

Nightkit was restless as he went to sleep. This was because someone spilled chocolate covered espresso beans onto the fresh kill pile, and the caffeine was making him jittery. His gray wings twitched longingly as he wished that his flight feathers had grown in. Then a cat kicked his black-and-white flank. Nightkit kicked back, and soon the whole nursery was full of kittens kicking eachother.

Their mothers were away at a Justin Bieber concert, so they were free to do as they wished. Then Brackenfur popped his head in, and screamed at them to stop. His outburst was so loud that it reached 3.141592653589793238462 miles away.

Riverclan freaked out and invaded Windclan, forcing them to join their clan for no reason at all.

Then Shadowclan died because the "Everbody Do the Flop" guy came to their clan, and his aura of awesomeness along with the fact that their skulls fractured caused them to die.

* * *

Bluestar looked down from the sky with a sad face. "If only we had stopped Brokenstar from telling Jayfeather, then the clans could have been spared this."

Then Lionheart had a great idea.

"Let's decapitate Brokenstar with a guillotine!" Bluestar ordered Brokenstar to come 3.141592653589793238462 times, then he was decapitated. Yellowfang and Raggedstar cried.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no promises. Happy Pi day!**

**Okay, I will have a mini competition where you can win feathers. So it's like a quiz.**

**Question:How are Squirrelflight and Bramblestar related apart from the fact that they're mates?**

**This one's a little hard.**

**Okay, please review with your answer and/or constructive criticism!**

**Buzzardfeather out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so no one answered the question yet, so I will reuse that for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs.**

* * *

Night heard screeches as cats fought in the camp, and then saw Riverclan and Windclan attacking! He jumped on a tabby tom and sliced his ear into ribbons. He ran away in pain.

Then two cats from Windclan tried to bowl him over but he killed one and severely wounded the other by raking his claws at them in one swipe.

Then he attempted to fly using his gray wings, and was propelled into the air. He was able to see where

Bramblestar was being attacked by 7 cats and he helped Bramblestar fight them off.

Then someone sliced at his nose, and he screeched and attacked them, killing them.

He sought out Crowfeather and Leafpool fighting Thunderclan, and he killed them both.

Then he saw Moonpelt, Riverclan's deputy, killing Mistystar!

"!"

Bluestar was hyperventilating and rolling around the grass, foaming at the mouth. Oakheart tried to calm her down, but it was no use.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHY!?"

"Bluestar, calm d-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**I hoped that chapter was okay! Wait- this is a trollfic. It is NOT supposed to be good.**

**I am taking OCs, please enter yours!**

**Okay, again, I'm reusing the question from last chapter: How are Squirrelflight and Bramblestar related apart from being mates?**

**Please review with your answer and/or how I can be better (worse)!**

**Buzzardfeather out!**

**P.S.:Sorry for the short chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers!**

**For the quiz, I got one answer, and it is incorrect. Just to clarify, I will give the answer: Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are related, but distantly- Squirrelflight's mom, Sandstorm, is Redtail's daughter, who is Spottedleaf's brother, who is described as looking like Birdflight's daughter in Firestar's Quest. Birdflight's son is described as looking like Tigerstar, who is Bramblestar's father. Whew. So here's the feather stats:**

**Shiverdream of Windclan: 1 feather**

**I gave you a feather for being the first to answer a question! :3 I'm crazy.**

**Note: I am crazy, so I'm going to call Night different things, like Nightkit, Night, Nightdark, Nightpaw, Nightstar, etc.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Moonpelt brutally killed Mistystar by plunging his claws into her neck while biting it. She died.

Nightpaw flew over to Moonpelt but was swatted away. He cried out in pain! Then he saw that Riverclan/Windclan were leaving. Nightkit batted a straggler away with his paws.

Nightkit saw thatThunderclan had suffered no casualties. His clanmates cleared the bodies away, and Nightkit saw dead Thunderclan cats.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come to the Highrock!" Bramblestar's call rang around the clearing like the clear, sweet tone of a violin.

The cats realized that a talking violin had been standing on the Highrock instead of Bramblestar. It then played the first movement of Telemann's Concerto in D Major for Four Violins.

The cats covered their ears as the violin shifted and played high.

Then Bramblestar broke the violin and announced, "Nightkit, you have shown great courage in the battle, and I will make you a warrior. You will be called Nightdark!"

The cats screamed his new name.

Both Bramblestar and Nightdark covered their ears.

Then Moonpelt broke into the camp and tried to kill Bramblestar! Squirrelflight had a heart attack and died, then Bramblestar lost all of his lives from a slice down his belly; he died in the same manner as his father had.

Moonpelt sneaked away.

Thunderclan wailed as it realized that there was no leader or deputy. Then a cat not important enough to name suggested, "We should make Nightdark leader, even though he has not had an apprentice, heck, he hasn't had an apprenticeship! He is also the most inexperienced warrior, but he is otherwise perfectly eligible!"

The rest of the clan agreed, so Nightstar went to Jayfeather's den. Then Jayfeather revealed the prophecy: "Starclan told me that there would be a cat who could kill 40 foxes, 99,999,999,999,999,999 buzzards, 300 beavers, and 3.141592653589793238462 badgers. That must be you! But we have to be sure, so let's check."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! I made a cliffhanger! Kinda!**

**What will happen to Night-something?**

**Okay, you can enter OCs, and I can insert them in somehow. Include some background info too.**

**Question: I am the daughter of the daughter of the son of the son of Sweetbriar. Who am I? Hint: I hate my cousin-in-law for killing my brother. **

**The hint makes it kinda easy.**

**Please review with your answer and/or way that I can write this worse, and I will give you a Kovu plushie! What can I say? I love Lion King II!**

**Buzzardfeather out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww... No reviews! **

**Whatever. Again, I will reuse the question. **

**Question: I am the daughter of the daughter of the son of the son of Sweetbriar. Who am I? Hint: I hate my cousin-in-law for killing my brother. **

**The hint makes it kinda easy. **

**Okay, feather stats: **

**Shiverdream of Windclan: 1 feather**

**I am taking OCs! I am going to be writing another fan fiction about instrument playing, so if you play an instrument and would like to have an OC in the fanfic, pm me your OC's instrument, what piece you want them to play, and a description.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Jayfeather led Nightkit to a forest far, far away. Then he ran.

Night soon saw why- 3.141592653589793238462 badgers were charging at him! He killed them by kicking them into brambles.

Then 40 foxes, 99,999,999,999,999,999 buzzards, and 300 beavers fell out of the sky. Nightdark flew up, killed 555,555,555,555 of them before they fell on the ground and died.

He then absorbed them all.

BUT THEN...

MOONPELT WAS THERE!

"AHHH! IT'S MOONPELT!"

"YOU IMBECILE, I'M MOONSTAR NOW!"

"THEN I WILL KILL YOU, MOONSTAR! I AM A REALLY GOOD FIGHTER!"

"HISS!"

Then Moonstar cornered Nightpaw. Nightdark quivered in fear!

Then Moonstar died as Nightdark slashed his throat suddenly.

Triumphantly, Nightdark carried Moonstar's corpse back to the Thunderclan camp.

As he arrived at the entrance, Bramblestar caught sight of Moonstar.

"$ !&amp;?#%}^! LEADERS HAVE NINE LIVES YOU NUMBSKULL! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Just then, a buzzard came and took Moonstar away.

"Hooray!" Thunderclan shouted for joy.

* * *

Bluestar smiled tiredly "Well... That went well."

"I'll say," said Thistleclaw.

"WHAT THE BLEEP ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

31 moons later...

* * *

**Hehe... I will continue next chapter!**

**Review with your answer to the quiz and how I did! I know that this story is terrible, but...**

**Buzzardfeather out!**


End file.
